Lavaridge Sendoff
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Rob is in for quite the surprise when Flannery brings him to her bedroom. Contains futanari.


Not furry, I know, but Pokemon-related, at least. And it has a herm in it, so it's at least kind of spicy.

Flannery never stood a chance. My Swampert basically spat its way through her team, and she barely saw it coming.

"You're good, Rob." she said as she strode over to me. In all the commotion of things, I forgot I had been fighting Flannery. Flannery, who was always sort of my celebrity crush, and who I had beaten. The sexy goddess of the Hoenn League, with her mighty fire types. I just kept up all the flowery language and stalling in my head to try to stave off an erection. The way her hips moved when she walked was so delicious, and the bounce of her breasts in the short shirt that exposed her midriff, or the way even those baggy jeans outlined her hips...

Bam! Erection. I was bad at this. Luckily, my jeans were even baggier, and her eyes weren't looking down there as her hand slipped into her pocket.

"Congratulations," she purred when she finally reached me. "That was one hell of a fight. For that, you deserve..." Her hand kept digging into the pocket. "Where is that damn thing? Ugh, I think I'm out of badges! Can you come into the back with me? I might still have some in there."

A sly wink as she turned and gave me a nice view of her round ass told me I was the luckiest man on earth. I'd heard stories of this before. Gym leaders never 'ran out' of badges, that was just the convenient, porn-like excuse they used to get people in the back for sex. A friend of mine in Kanto had an experience like that with Misty, and from Flannery's hints, I was in for something similar. Awesome. Oh, so very awesome.

She guided me through the halls, talking all the while. "I like to keep them in my room, just for security," she said so unconvincingly she may as well have come out with it then and there, though my eyes were too busy remaining frozen on the heavy sway of her hips and that fine ass until she led me to the door connecting gym to her house. It was a well decorated house, full of the kind of expensive furniture that comes with a Pokemon League salary and no sense of fiscal responsibility. She locked the door behind us and grabbed my hand. "Sorry about that, I don't like airing out my promiscuity to the whole gym like that." She dug her hand into her pocket and flashed a shiny Heat Badge.

"Upstairs?" I asked, and she nodded, yanking on my arm as she rushed up the steps. I followed, almost gaining on her as the thought of having sex with Flannery suddenly hit me. I was getting lucky. With Flannery. It was a bit hard for me to understand, even as she pulled me into a kiss. Oh, even her body was warm as it pressed against mine, her mouth inviting me in as she pushed me onto the bed. It was a soft bed, making my body melt against her as her hands roamed downward, pulling my shirt up and tossing it carelessly aside as my arms wormed up hers and did the same. Her breasts feel free, unrestrained by any bra, round and bountiful. Soft, too, I discovered as my hands gave them a nice squeeze, which made her shudder into my mouth before she broke the kiss and began to work her way down my body. I lay half-on the bed, my knees dangling as I ran out of bed somewhere along my upper thigh.

She got on the floor just at the foot of the bed and started yanking off my jeans and boxers in one go, throwing them into the pile with our shirts. She didn't need to help my dick come alive, as arguably my hard on hadn't left me from the battle arena in the gym. Even still, the slender fingers of her hand wrapped around its base as her warm tongue lashed at my tip, sending a shudder through me as my legs came together a little, rubbing against her bare shoulders. Next came her ruby lips wrapping around the first inch or so of it, a tight, slick heat enveloped the flesh as her tongue dragged along it. It was so wet in there; she must have been very hungry. Whether for food or me was left to my imagination. I liked to think it was me, especially as she really kicked it into gear.

"Yes!" I moaned, thrusting forward a little. She bobbed her head rapidly, half of my cock passing through her lips with each motion, while her dextrous hand stroked the base, both moving in opposite rhythm to each other, meeting at the middle each time, where occasionally she made a smacking sound as, with my penis between her lips, she kissed her wrapped hand. Each time she did that, I'd squirm a little on the bed before sinking back into it; it seriously made my back feel eight shades of wonderful. If I weren't getting high-class head from the hottest gym leader alive, I may have been inclined to call the bed the highlight of my day. I wondered if she'd be adverse to me staying the night. Or two.

Fuck it, the week.

She purred onto my cock, another shiver up my spine, as her lips loosened so she could take a long drag from bottom to tip with her tongue. "Glad you like it," she said with a sultry tone that made my chest tighten before her head snapped forward to take all of it in now. My head pushed back and my pelvis shoved forward in response to that as I felt the tip of my dick pressing into her throat now, her head bobbing even faster as her hands sought something else to do. One hand roamed my thigh while the other sank down, presumably to rub one off and try to stave off the urge for more. Indeed, I could smell traces of her sex wafting up a little, a sweeter smell than I had been told would come from a vagina. I guess it was just another bit of luck, really.

When her body started to heave from the friction of her fingers, I knew she was just as turned on as I was. Especially when her second hand went down as well, I guess because one hand wasn't even to work her over. I smirked at that thought, and never doubted I'd be able to make her feel great. Especially after making me feel this good. Her tongue continued to move inside her mouth, doing such wonderful things to the thick cock inside of it that started to get my own hips really moving. I was usually so much better on not cumming, on lasting, but I just couldn't. She was too good.

"I think I'm about to cum," I said, giving her fair warning, but it didn't deter her one bit. She just moaned into my pelvis, making my entire penis reverberate inside her mouth and throat as it twitched a little. She pulled back only enough that my tip rested on her bottom lip and my cum filled her mouth, letting her tongue take it all in. Her mouth closed just as her tongue curled, and with one gulp, she drank all of my seed. I lay on the bed panting, my penis not even thinking about softening, as she drew a hand from her pussy and leaned forward so that her large breasts sandwiched my cock between them and she pressed a finger to my lips.

She laughed a bit. "Your cock tasted good." Her voice still carried that sultry tone. "Now see how you like my pussy." She started to rock back and forth as the one hand remained below the waist and she slipped one of the fingers into my mouth. My eyes closed again as I tasted her nectar on it. The way her breasts heaved with each motion, rubbing my cock, just made sucking on her finger all the sweeter. Her busy hand moved rapidly, and I could hear flesh smacking with flesh, something I didn't know girls could do; though I experienced it jacking off furiously before.

After I had licked all three fingers clean of any trace of her scrumptious pussy, she ended the de facto tit job and rose. During the blow job, she had wormed her way out of her baggy jeans and panties so that we were both now totally naked. I looked longingly at her cunt; pink and puffy, dripping with more of her fluids down her thigh, looking so inviting. One thing caught my eye, though. A big thing, the sort of noticeable thing that almost should have caught my attention before I noticed her vagina.

Right where her clitoris should have been, it wasn't. Instead, there was a penis. Respectably-sized, average length and width. A few drops of pre lay on the uncut tip, and her hand wrapped around it, which at least answered my question of what that slapping sound was.

"Uh..." was my only response. Honestly, it sort of seemed like the only response possible. On a marginally more worrisome note, the sight of it did not seem to make my penis run for the hills-it stood as rigid as ever as she moved forward a little.

All it got from her was an amused giggle. "I probably should have told you, I guess." As she spoke, she straddled my lap, which certainly did not help matters. "I hope you don't mind. Most guys are running by this point though." Her slit brushed against the end of my penis. Yeah, no fucking wonder. The only reason I was still there in half-horror was because her vagina began to envelop the first inch or so of my length, and the whole thing about there being only enough blood for one head had never been truer. What was my penis getting me into?

"It's fine," I groaned, horrified by myself for saying such a thing, as her velvety entrance wrapped me in the warmth, tight, and incredibly wet vagina. My penis was calling the shots now, and he liked it in there. Unfortunately, as she took more of me into her and sank lower, her penis came with her. My eyes were wide with shock as I just lay there and watched it. The scariest part of it all? I was starting to wonder if it turned me on a little bit. That was not a fun thing to ponder.

"Adventurous," she whispered hoarsely as finally her labia pressed to my pelvis and h-her penis rested against my abdomen. The rest of her body came down with it, so I took solace in the fact it meant her tits pressed against me, too. Yeah, I was clutching at straws. "I like that in a man, not afraid to take a risk and try something new. Maybe after we're done, you'd want to go a bit further."

I could have run. I could have thrown her off and called for an adult. Instead, I kissed her as she started to move against my body.

At the very least, she had a vagina. And clearly, ninety-odd percent of her was still woman. And her vagina felt really, really nice wrapped around my cock so tightly, gliding its smoothness back and forth along my shaft as she moaned into our sloppy kiss and hooked her arms under mine. She was sexy, and impaled on my dick even more so, what did it matter if each thrust also rubbed her penis as it lay between our bodies, stimulating it with each motion and-

Dammit.

With her grasp solid on me, Flannery's feet pushed on the floor from her position and pulled us both up so that I sat, my dick still buried in her, our bodies still squished together, on the edge of the bed. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she started frantically bucking and bouncing in my lap. Our kiss became more feverish and her moans more frequent, louder. Her throat burned as she howled into my mouth.

"Yes! Oh, I haven't felt this good in ages, don't stop fucking me!" Each motion seemed careful so that she was basically dry-humping me all the while, the friction of our bodies so tight together giving her the perfect thing to thrust into, so to speak. Rapidly, such a prospect became more and more acceptable and, dare I say it, desirable. I had no idea what came over me, but the whole thing was slowly becoming a lot more of a turn-on to me, and that was very, very worrisome. Just how far would I end up going with her, and would I emerge a lot less unsure about my sexuality? It seemed very possible, and my balls aching for another powerful orgasm didn't help. Penis or not, her vagina was incredible, the best I had ever had, and the skilled, precise motions of her entire body just made it all the sweeter to me. It was a miracle I was even able to last that long, given how much better her cunt was than her mouth.

"Again!" I shouted, grabbing hold of her ass cheeks. "Oh, I feel it, Flannery!"

"I'm cumming too! Shoot it in me, please!"

Her orgasm struck first. As her body shook against mine, her pussy clenched down even tighter on my cock and began pulsating, sucking my goo right out of me. It graciously gave it to her, filling the slick hole up with the sticky semen as my body became ramrod stiff. There was a second reaction from her though, as the dick between our bodies twitched and a helping load of her own cum plastered our chests. How she had any semen at all was beyond me, because she had no testicles, but there it was. All over our chests-my chest! She let me fall back and her seed just sat there, the most awkward feeling in the world.

Again, I could have run. I could have uncomfortably said it was great, but that I had to be in another town soon, had to meet a friend. Anything. Instead, I moaned. The oddest, most uncomfortable sensation in the world made me moan. Two rounds, and my penis would generally want a break. This time, it didn't. It stayed perfectly still as the laughing woman climbed out of my lap, her own penis still solid as well. I felt a tinge of guilt not at the fact this was the hottest thing I had ever done, but because I thought it may have been just a touch bigger than mine.

Such a cruel world this was.

She repositioned herself so that she could lick my chest and abdomen clean of her own cum, again letting my penis rest in her cleavage, almost like a way of telling it that it was okay; I was still totally heterosexual. "I'm really surprised. You seem turned on by all this. Are you straight?"

"I think so," I whimpered, which just made her laugh uproariously.

"Oh, this is good." Her head moved up to meet mine as a devilish smile ran across her lips. "Want to touch it?"

There were a thousand ways to handle it. I picked the one that worried me most. She sat on the edge of the bed and I got on my knees, sort of the reversal of earlier. I was now eye-level with the girl's penis, and I was mesmerized by it. Right beneath it, her soaked pussy dripped onto the bed, and I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Would it be alright if I ate you out, instead?"

Another small laughing fit. I was starting to get a bit tired of the being butt of every joke. "Do whatever you feel comfortable doing, honey. No pressure."

Whatever I felt comfortable doing.

Dammit.

My hand went first, wrapping around her shaft with a lot less grace than hers had. I started jacking it off a little, and when I found a torrent of cum didn't spurt out into my face, I got a bit more adventurous. I licked at the head a little, finding traces of her cum, which tasted like a salter version of what her vagina offered. My eyes shut tightly as I felt her hand cradle the back of my head and her soothing, sultry voice guiding me. I surrendered control to her and just gave in. My penis got the better of me, and apparently my penis wanted me to suck this woman's cock. So be it.

Her hand was helpful, guiding my head as I wrapped my lips around her shaft and slowly sank forward. More traces of her cum came to my tongue, but by that point it was just a component of this eerie turn-on that made my penis even harder. My tongue slithered around clumsily as her dick pushed deeper into my mouth with each help motion. They were slow, careful, guided by Flannery's expert hand. I looked up to see her nod in approval and moan as the second inch passed my lips.

She spoke again. Her voice was throatier than ever, and my penis shuddered in anticipation for more of her speaking. "You're a natural," she moaned. The words shook me, turned me on so much more than they should have-arguably, the whole situation did that, though.

My confidence was a bit stronger now as my mind threw all decency, dignity, and regard for anything except the immediate moment to the wind. In for a penny, in for a pound I reasoned as I let her hand guide me to quicker motions, my head bobbing back and forth as my lips kept a tight seal around her shaft. More and more of her flesh forced its way into my mouth and I gave up stroking the base, letting my hand slide downward so I could instead slip three fingers into her dripping cunny. Her spine straightened out in a second as the fingers pumped in and out as fast as I could muster, her dripping hole shuddering in response. The smell of her vagina started to waft into my nose, mingling and countering the taste of her penis in my mouth.

Working her vagina was either the best or worst thing I had ever done, because stimulating both sets of genitals whipped her into a frenzy. She grabbed hold of my head and shoved my head forward, holding tight onto it as she started moving it back and forth, thrusting wildly in response. My mouth could barely contained all of her meat as it pumped in and out so rapidly. The frenzied thrusting was almost too much for me as my tongue tried in vain to keep its motions going, even if I found it harder to maneuver with her cock filling my mouth like that. It was overwhelming, but with her at the reigns, it seemed like all I had to do was keep fingering her and she'd take care of the rest.

"Yes, take it," she moaned, keeping up the fast, heavy facefucking with no regard for how I felt about it; incredibly turned on, but beside the point. "Don't stop, my little cocksucker, you're doing great." Yeah, just throw on some dirty talk like that; that'll make this all better. Admittedly, my penis did shiver in joy at hearing the emphasis of her voice when she said 'cocksucker', the way she drew out the syllables, the way her voice crashed down on those hard 'ck's and rolled into a purr on the 'r'. Yep, I was way too far gone by that point.

"Cum for me," I moaned, barely aware of what was going on any more, only certain that I wanted her to feel good, to have the best orgasm she could. By this point, I had repositioned myself so that her tip was pretty much in my throat. I had learned to take it all in, and honestly, I was happy about that. It was a sense of accomplishment that would hopefully make my next orgasm all the sweeter. After Flannery's was done, at least.

"I am!" she moaned, pulling my head back as my eyes opened just from the sudden jerking motion. That was unfortunate, because her cock spurted right into my face, thick streams of her goo hitting my mouth, my tongue, my cheeks, and a few unfortunate drops landing in my eye. I could taste the heavy load of her cum as my tongue hungrily licked up whatever it could. My right eye was a bit sore, but Flannery seemed aware of it, and even as she trembled from her orgasm, she found the ability to pull me up to her and kiss me, telling me it was okay and licking some of the unreachable semen from my face. I found she had some of my own cum in her mouth, and we swapped each others' seed in the most erotic kiss of my life.

I pulled away from her and shivered. My penis was still totally stiff, and I briefly wondered if it would ever go down. "What now?"

"I could use some lunch," she said, but the look in her face told me that was not where she was taking things. "However, there's one more thing I'd like to try first." She bit her lower lip in such a way I had to keep myself from climbing onto her and jerking off in her face.

Then it hit me. "You don't mean..."

She nodded, biting her lip all the while.

Let it be said that I went down with a fight. That's now how it happened, but it would be so much better for my reputation if we all pretended that's what happened. No, truth was, I willingly gave in-I saw no way to say no, no reason to deny that adorable expression, and most importantly, my penis found no reason why not to, and my penis was calling the shots here. I lay on all fours on the bed, my head buried in shame in the pillow, my penis reveling in the sick thrill. She had spent the past ten minutes preparing my ass; first she took me to the bathroom and we cleaned it out nice and well while she jerked me off, then she rimmed me, and then back in the bedroom she lubed up a couple fingers and spread it in.

With some lube on her cock, we were just about as ready as we'd ever be. Well, my mind wasn't. But my penis was. And her uncircumcised head against my back entrance said she was rather gun-ho about it, too.

"I'm ready," I whimpered, which gave her one last laughing fit as she sank an inch into my rear. Another whimper as the gravity of the situation hit me escaped my lips, and my head pushed into the pillow. She withdrew a little, only to feed more into my ass. This was all kinds of embarrassing, shameful, wrong, and even a touch uncomfortable. The net gain of it all? I had never been so turned on in my life. She leaned over a little, wrapping her hand around my shaft as, at the very last, she had the courtesy to jack me off while she used me like that.

"So tight," she shuddered. "Thank you so much for letting me do this, Rob. After lunch, I promise you can do whatever you want to me." Three inches now, and her thrusts were a bit more frequent, a bit harder, and it began to push on something inside. That pleasure center I heard about in the ass that would stimulate the prostate and make guys feel all the better.

"N-no... No problem," I panted as the sensations hit me quickly. Her hand moved at the same rate as her hips, building in tandem and conspiring against me. The prostate stimulation was just another layer on top of this very kinky pressure on my whole that made my body shiver.

Five inches in, and she abandoned all pretense of gentleness. She pulled back, only to ram the final inch and a half or so into my ass and pull back with the same speed. I shouted hard into the pillow as she seemed to drag my body with her a little upon pulling out. Another forceful thrust, and I was shoved against the mountain of pillows I clutched to, my spine arching backward as her lurched forward, and suddenly her breasts pressed against my back and I could feel her hot breath running along my neck.

"You're doing great," she said with heavy breath. "You feel so good, just let all wash over you."

I took her advice and loosened by body up, melting against her and the bed as she fucked me so unceremoniously, her hand losing its rhythm and just pounding away. My hands dug into the sheet as I tried to hold on, my whole body set alight as the pleasure shot up through my spine, spreading at each point into my extremities and through my chest cavity. Every nerve seemed to give in and surrender itself to the pleasure without a fight until it was burning through my entire body. Her feverish thrusts and strokes only served to heighten and intensify every motion she made.

My body was overwhelmed with no hope of avoiding inevitable, powerful release. I threw my head back and howled as my body tightened up again. Balls-deep in my ass, Flannery shrieked as my ass clenched down on her and triggered her orgasm along with mine. She filled my rear with more of her sticky cum while mine made a nice little puddle on the mattress. My body fell completely limp as small shocks of pleasure still fired off here and there, but even my penis had finally given it up.

We breathed in synchronicity; heavy, deep breaths as we tried to regain our bearings.

"That was incredible," she panted. "It might be a bit hasty, but I think you're a keeper, Rob. Do you want to stay a night or two? Or the week? We can get to know each other better in a non-physical sense, see if it would work out. Because I'm not too keen on letting you get away."

"I'm not going anywhere," I panted. I mean, sex was ruined for me, now. I doubted I would be able to get off with a girl who didn't have both sets of genitals, and I wasn't quite ready to declare myself gay yet. Flannery was still a girl, and even if she had a dick, a girl putting something up my ass was far from gay. Far as I knew, this was the only herm I'd find. If anything, the fact my celebrity crush wanted to give a relationship a shot, dick or no, was reason to stay.

"Great," she groaned and pulled her limp cock out of my ass. "Let's get some lunch, and then a shower."

"Not shower and then lunch?"

"Who said we were getting in the shower to clean up?"

"Point taken." I got up off the bed too and sighed.

"So, if we end up doing this, maybe I could introduce you to a couple friends of mine? They're like me, and a guy like you would really make a party shine."

King. Of. The. World. 


End file.
